User blog:Charlie the Penguin/diva.doc
From now on, for everything Wingman does that involves hands, you can just try and imagine a little tiny rainbow coming out of him and doing it so I don't have to constantly write "Wingman telekinetically does so and so" over and over again and I can use this space to actually say something about the episode. ---- In the once-abandoned Ninja Hideout, Charlie, Gracie, Kris, Wingman, and all of their puffles have taken up residence. There are now bright lanterns lined around the walls, and thanks to Charlie's snow powers, the ice ceiling's holes have been fixed and is now immune to heat. Over where the Flying Flippers Emporium used to be is Charlie's computer and hacking equipment. He appears to be working on something under a large black tarp. Charlie: *tightens bolt* There! Gracie: What did you do? Charlie: *pulls off tarp* Gizmo's been having some trouble lately. He got corrupted by a virus and completely destroyed himself- literally. Luckily, his memory and personality chip are always backed up on my computer, so I built him a new body and put the chip in. He should be all back to normal now! *presses start button* Gizmo: Loading... Kris: *walks over* Gizmo: Hello! My name is Gizmo, and I am here to ROCK YOUR M- Charlie: *presses off button* You know, maybe I'm not as good as coding as I originally thought I was. Wingman: *flies over and lands on Charlie's shoulder* Hey guys, there's something going on in the tube transport. Kris: It's probably just Rookie on his way over. Wingman: *pulls out spyphone* Actually, whoever this is is apparently female. Gracie: Oh, that's just Pixie. I invited her over. ...We are allowed to invite family here, right? Charlie: Yeah, as long as they don't blab about this place. Pixie: *shoots from the tube transport and crashes into the wall* OW!!! Kris: Yeah, we might want to rethink having the tube come straight out of the wall. Maybe if we like had it go straight down and into a pile of pillows? Wingman: I'll make a note of that. Pixie: *stands up and straightens her spine* You know, most people don't have to go flying into a wall in order to just meet with their cousin. Kris: You mean that's not why you came here? Meanwhile, Club Penguin University's bell rings, and everyone is out within five seconds. Inside of the now-dark building, an unidentifiable figure steps out of the darkness and into... more darkness... wait a minute, where did she just come from?! Female Voice: Perfect. Now, let's make sure there are no interruptions this time. Sound of a walkie-talkie being turned on Female Voice: All clear. Outside, we see an army of midgets handling a highly dangerous explosi- oh wait never mind it's just Aunt Arctic's former pookies with a smoke bomb. Pookie #1: Wait A Minute How Doo We Set Dis Ting Off? Pookie #2: THWOW A BWANKET OVEW IT Pookie #1 throws a blanket over the smoke bomb Pookie #1: Wat Made Woo Tink Dat Would Work? Pookie #2: Dat's Wut Broder Used Two Say Wen He Watched WooTube. Pookie #1: Oh... Hmm... I Tink I Hab An Idea. *grabs smoke bomb and slams it down on the ground, releasing a sudden burst of smoke that engulfs the Mine Shack'' Pookie #2: Wait, Didn't Mumu Say Dat We Wer Pwanting Dis Ting So Dat Nobody Wood Bee Able Two Find Der Way Into Da Skool? Pookie #1: Wes.. Pookie #2: Well, Den How Ar We Going Two Get Into Da Skool? Pookie #1: ... Inside the school, the lights all suddenly switch on. Gathered in the "classroom" half of the school (can someone explain to me how the heck this is supposed to be a UNIVERSITY?!) is the rest of Aunt Arctic's pookies. Out from seemingly nowhere appears a tall, very slim female penguin. She looks relatively young, possibly in her late twenties. Her blonde hair is done up in a ponytail and a pink mask, identical to Gamma Gal's surrounds her eyes, only slightly standing out against her peach feathers. She wears an unreleased body item- an elastic black crop top and shorts, which likely contribute to her thinness. She stands tall wearing two high-heeled sparkly pink diva slippers that are blinding to look at when they're under a light source. Most notable is her ginormous pink boa that must be a pain to carry all over the place on her shoulders. If she isn't a diva, no one is. Diva: Gather around children, there's no need to be so formal. Pookie #3: Wut R Wee Heer Fore? Pookie #4: Yah, I Had Too Stahp Wotching Elmo Fow Dis! Diva: Do you pookies ever get tired of being stereotypes? The pookies all stare at her stereotypical diva outfit Diva: ...Don't answer that. Pookie #5: We Dun Even Mow Hoo Woo R! Diva: I thought you'd be aware, I just so happen to be the REAL mother of your little friends Alexis and Christina an- where did they go?! As if on cue, Alexis and Christina burst through the doors of the school, choking from the smoke. Christina: CAN'T BWEAVE... *coughs deeply* Alexis: PWEASE, PUT ME OUT OF MY MISEWY *collapses on the ground* Diva: Close the door, sweeties, you're letting smoke in. Christina: ... Diva: So anyways, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Victoria and I hear that you all have been through a lot. It's a miracle that I finally managed to track down where that awful newspaper lady was holding you all captive, only to find out that you and some weird monster thing managed to capture her. Pookie with large glasses: Believe Meh, We Wewen't Fweinds Or Anyting. It Was Just A Hiwed Job Dat We Accepted Fow Dah Moneys. *pulls out a large bag of coins and drops it on his desk with a loud clicking sound* Victoria: ...And might I just say that I am incredibly proud of all of you. Not only did you manage to escape from a very bad person, but you managed to take her down and teach her what happens when you mess with you. If you follow me, you can use this skill to your advantage, and in no time, you'll be able to get what ever you want, whenever you want. The pookies all chatter excitedly amongst themselves. Nerd Pookie: Woah, Woah, Woah! Wat Exactwy Would We Half Too Doo Hewe? Victoria: *smirks* I'm glad you asked, I was just getting to that. Back in the Hideout... Kris: *lies down on one of the couches and rests his head on his flippers* She seemed to be in a bit of a hurry to get out of here. Wingman: *flies over and lands on top of one of the cushions* Yeah, I wonder why. Charlie: I don't know, maybe it's because that big tablet thing over there started doing weird krap. Lying on one of the staircases is a large stone tablet displaying an unidentifiable symbol. It is glowing brightly, vibrating and screaming in a raspy voice. Tablet: THEY ARE COMING, THEY WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING, YOU MUST LEARN!!! Kris: *sits up annoyed* Ugh, it's been saying that for hours! Gracie, would you shut that thing up? Gracie: Yeah. *turns into a pony with arms, picks up the tablet, and slams it down on the ground* Tablet: WHAT THE FA- *amazingly doesn't break but stops glowing and doesn't say another word* Kris: *gets back into a comfortable position* Thank you. Rookie: *flies in through tube transport and hits the wall* OW! Wingman: Yeah, we really should do something about that. Rookie: *stands up, injured* Ugh... Hey guys, how's the hideout holding up? Charlie: Pretty good so far, my spell seems to be working. There is a sudden poof of smoke and Jay appears next to Charlie. Charlie: What the? Jay: Charlie? Charlie: Yes? Jay: Are you trying to kill Saraapril? Charlie: No, why? Jay: Oh, no reason. *vanishes in another poof of smoke* Gracie: *coughs* Well that was weird. *looks back at where Charlie is supposedly standing* Hey, where'd he go? Charlie: *finds self in dark room* What... what's going on here?! Uh, Jay??? Jay, this isn't funny! *stumbles around, trying to find a wall* I swear, if Freddy Fazbear jumps out at me I'm gonna... Charlie suddenly feels someone's flipper clamped tightly over his beak. He struggles to break away, only to be knocked on to his back. His feet and arms are all pulled against, lifting him off of the ground. Charlie: Mph! Victoria: Alright kids, you've had your fun. Put him in the pit. Ganon: IT BURNSSSS!!!!!!! Charlie: *is suddenly let go of and feels self falling* WOAH WOAH WOAH!!!! Charlie lands on top of a tall pile of pillows on his stomach in a slightly illuminated room below. He is unharmed, but confusion of the moment, the darkness, and the trauma of suddenly falling cause him to slowly fade into unconsciousness. Victoria: *rides down in a small elevator lift and hops off before it reaches the bottom* Welcome to the show, champ. You seem tired so I'll fill you in on everything in the morning. *waddles through a door, which closes behind her* Charlie: How come so far every episode of this season has ended with someone falling from a high distance? Hey, you're supposed to be unconscious right now. Charlie: *sighs and lies back down* ---- Wow, a lot has happened lately. I missed the deadline for both penguinƨ.doc and DROIDS two weeks in a row, and only recently got around to finishing the latest two episodes. Do I have a good excuse? No, but I have a bad excuse if anyone cares. Basically, I've found myself lately with a bit of writer's block. Well, either that or I'm just lazy. Regardless, one of the two has kept me from working on my stories, and I apologize for that. While I am still holding the comment requirement to both series, I can no longer promise the weekly-release schedule I had originally intended. I'm sorry, but that's just too much responsibility for me. Sure, that's a stupid excuse, but it's all I've got (Writing this conclusion paragraph alone, I've already been distracted by YouTube and had to stop what I was doing. Twice. And that's only so far. Do you see what I'm dealing with here?). Regardless, I'm still sticking to my plan to finish this series within a year (all six seasons), and definitely have the super-long-last-episode-that-doesn't-belong-to-any-season out on the one year anniversary of oberries.doc. Which I know is kind of big talk considering how far away that is, but if there's one thing that writing a series as long as this one has taught me, it's that whether you like it or not, there's lots of planning required. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for listening to me ramble on like this for so long. See you next episode! '''(In case anyone cares, I stopped because of YouTube five times during this entire paragraph. Yeah... I have no words.) -Charlie the Penguin: Don't just do something, stand there! 03:23, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts